


Can't Keep My Eyes Off of You

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, Meeting Room, VK Drabs, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #64: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: T / Prompt: Based on one of the recent updates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Keep My Eyes Off of You

He had to stay focused, had to observe every detail so that nothing would get by, he would be ready for anything America had to say. He stared in intense silence at the nation on the other end of the table, watching Alfred's Adam's apple bob in his throat as he slurped down his milkshake noisily, interjecting England's rhetoric every so often.

Yes, Russia would be ready for anything America would have to say. He had already formed all of his perfect rebuttals in his head, going over them again and again as he waited for his opportunity to beat America to the punchline.

And yet no matter how hard he tried he always seemed to miss his opportunity, too mesmerized by the slope of Alfred's jawline shifting under that caramel tanned skin as the boisterous young man prattled off, too preoccupied with memorizing every last detail of Alfred's face to really remember what exactly his purpose was.

Shit, Alfred sure was distracting.


End file.
